Lelouch and Kallen Conversations: Roommate Edition
by adayday2
Summary: Lelouch and Kallen now live under the same roof. I bet you and I both can think of hilarious, ridiculous, and down right lmfao conversations they'd have. Rated T for language and crude humor.


**A/N: THIS ENTIRE STORY IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO READ AND OR REVIEWED MY ORIGINAL LELOUCH AND KALLEN CONVERSATIONS STORY AND ENJOYED IT! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR POSITIVE WORDS AND SUPPORT! YOU GUYS ROCK! **

* * *

><p>If you've read my other two Code Geass parodies (and if I didn't you totally should) you know by now that my situations are completely and totally random. Why in the world are Kallen and Lelouch living together? Who knows, who cares! Can't you just imagine the hilarious situations they'd get into if they ever lived together? And that is why, my fellow Code Geass fans, I am here to show you what I think would happen if they were ever forced to live under the same roof (besides Kallen blowing it up...but I have thought about it...). Enjoy!<p>

(A/N: I know in the past I've had Lelouch be a pervert towards Kallen, but for this situation I needed him to not be a pervert...you'll see, ha.)

L: KALLEN, HOW DARE YOU!

K: Geez Leouch! Would you stop yelling? Your voice is already annoying enough at normal speech level, I don't need to hear it any louder thank you very much.

L: I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm. Now would you please do me a favor, and GET YOUR BRA OUT OF MY ROOM!

...

K: Eh?

L: Oh my Zero, are you deaf woman?

K: After your yelling? Most likely.

L: Answer the freaking question!

K: Wait, what was the questions again? I'm trying to regain what's left of my hearing ability.

L: Get...your freaking bra...out...of...my...ROOM!

K: Oh. Right, I forgot about that.

L: Why the hell is it in my room?

K: Well maybe if you calmed down I could answer you. God, why are you freaking out about this so much?

L: Because! It's a bra. The thing touched your BOOBS. Can you say disgusting?

K: Disgusting.

L: BAKA!

K: What? You said to say it.

L: Ugh we're getting so off topic.

K: Ya think?

L: Just tell me why it's in my room!

K: Hm maybe it was...no...he was Monday...nope nope that was last week...hmmm...

L: Do I even wanna know?

K: Apparently you do cuz you asked, duh. And you're supposed to be a genius. Pfh.

L: Silence!

K: Someone's PMSing...

L: Just get it outta my room alright?

K: Fine, fine. I'm actually surprised you didn't keep it. I mean remember I left bras in guys' rooms and they always claim that they "haven't seen it at all". Wink wink nudge nudge 'nough said.

L: That's good for you Kallen. I'm glad you take pride in men stealing your underwear for their own perverted fantasies. Wonderful.

K: Ha.

...

L: Did you take it out?

K: No, Lelouch. I just went and dumped all of my bras into your room.

L: WHAT?

K: Kidding.

L: Bitch.

K: Seriously Lelouch, you're creeping me out. Are you sure you're a male? Because I've had my doubts.

L: Really, Kallen? Really?

K: Yes, really. I mean don't you think sometimes your pants are just a tad too tight? And your shirts too?

L: Nonsense. Suzaku always tells me how cool I look in my clothes.

K: That's all the evidence I need.

L: I personally just think you have a really bad fashion sense, my lovely room mate.

K: Don't remind me.

L: About your ugly clothes or the fact that we live together.

K: The latter.

L: Aw I was hoping it'd be the first.

K: Don't go cry Lelouch, here take a pillow and hold it. Oh wait, maybe you can't do that since picking up a pillow is what you consider physical exercise.

L: Ha, you're so funny.

K: I know, I'm hilarious.

L: Well I'm going to stop wasting my time attempting to converse with someone of lower intelligence than me, so I'll be in my room if you need me.

K: People must be so attracted to your charm, Lelouch.

L: Apparently because you're still here.

K: Touche.

...

L: KALLEN!

K: Yes, oh great one?

L: GET YOUR PANTIES OUT OF MY ROOM!

K: Whatever do you mean?

L: UGH! You're a parasite to society!

K: Thanks, I try to be.

L: Oh don't worry you don't need to try. YOU ALREADY ARE.

K: Wow Lelouch, you must be in a good mood. Two compliments in a row? And I thought miracles were impossible.

L: You're impossible.

K: Impossibly awesome, yes I know.

L: I wish I could use Geass more than once. Cuz if I could I'd tell you to jump off a cliff.

K: Jerk.

L: I try.

K: You don't need to try. YOU ARE A JERK.

L: Hey no line stealing, not cool Kallen.

K: Too bad pretty boy. I'm outta here.

L: Wait! No! Get your panties outta my room!

K: Do em yourself!

*SLAM*

L: ...*dials cell phone*

L: Suzaku?... Yeah, I need your help. ... No it doesn't involve unicorns. ... They're not real Suzaku get over it! ... Hey, don't cry. ... .Alright I'm sorry. ... Mhhmm. ... Yes we can get Taco Bell later, okay? ... Thanks man. *hangs up*

...*looks towards ceiling*

L: WHY ME?

* * *

><p>AN: pretty random ending I'll have to admit, ha. thanks for reading!


End file.
